Gas turbine engine ducts may have struts in the gas flow path, as well as vanes for guiding a gas flow through the duct. Conventionally, the struts are axially spaced from the vanes to avoid flow separation problems. This results in longer engine configurations. In an effort to reduce the engine length, it has been proposed to integrate the struts to the vanes. However, known techniques for manufacturing integrated strut-vane structures are relatively complex and provide little flexibility for adjusting the flow of the vane nozzle.